Chaos intérieur
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Que va t-il arriver à Sam prise dans un faisceau de lumière ?


AURELIA

Fic 6

Episode : aucun

Saison : Après la saison 6 avec Daniel et Jonas.

Genre : Drame, psychologie

Résumé : Que va –t-il arriver à Sam prise dans un tourbillon de lumière ?

Un petit mail pour dire ce que vous en pensez, merci.

CHAOS INTERIEUR

Planète P7X568

La planète n'était pas très différente de beaucoup de mondes déjà visités. Sitôt la porte franchie ils avaient été pris dans un vent de sable tourbillonnant et brûlant, qui les empêchait de voir au delà de trois mètres.

-Saleté de climat râla O'Neill, c'est toujours ou trop chaud ou trop froid

Subitement la tempête s'arrêta, et l'on put découvrir un paysage somptueux. La porte était posée en haut d'une colline pas très haute mais très escarpée dont le sommet était curieusement plat. Devant eux à perte de vue s'étalait un désert de sable rouge entrecoupé ça et là de quelques rochers pointus.

-Quelle idée de construire une porte sur une telle hauteur ? demanda Sam

-D'après les études que j'ai pu réaliser sur cette planète, la porte était totalement interdite à la population et seuls les Dieux avaient le droit de l'utiliser. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle est dans un endroit si peu accessible, et..

Naturellement Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lancer dans de longues explications que les trois amis n'écoutaient même pas.

-Enfin vous pourriez quand même m'écouter ! Daniel ne comprenait pas et cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses amis, que se passe –t-il ?

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, une ombre envahissait les lieux alors que le soleil était toujours aussi radieux.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite dit Sam.

Au même moment une intense lumière jaillit devant eux, ils reculèrent d'un pas, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour Sam qui se retrouva prise dans l'étrange lueur blanche, ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi, et elle porta ses mains à son front comme en proie à une immense souffrance, puis elle tomba sur le sol inanimée. La lumière disparut aussitôt. Cette scène n'avait pas duré deux secondes.

O'Neill prenant Sam dans ses bras :

-Vite Daniel le code ! Nous rentrons !

Ils basculèrent dans l'anneau magique et le hurlement des sirènes de la base les accueillit.

-Un médecin tout de suite, elle est mourante. La voix de O'Neill s'étouffa sur ces derniers mots, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il venait de se passer un drame.

Daniel lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

-Venez Jack, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Infirmerie

Sam fut tout de suite prise en main par le personnel médical très compétent de la base. Après avoir fait 2 arrêts cardiaques son état paraissait se stabiliser, mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

O'Neill ne décolérait pas, il s'en voulait terriblement de ce qui s'était passé. J'aurai du le prévoir pensait-il. La retirer tout de suite de cette lumière avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Pourquoi ai-je manqué à ce point de réflexes ?

Il allait et venait de l'infirmerie à ses quartiers. Janet énervée par les cents pas qu'il faisait au pied du lit de Sam l'avait mis à la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Vous savez colonel, elle a besoin de repos, il n'y a rien à faire qu'à attendre, et disant ces mots elle le poussa doucement vers la sortie.

-Vous me direz…

-Oui, l'interrompit-elle s'il arrive quoique ce soit je vous appelle aussitôt.

La visite médicale approfondie qu'avaient passée Teal'c, Daniel et Jack n'avait rien révélé. Ils n'avaient pas été touchés par la lumière, mais ils auraient pu être exposés à des radiations. Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Janet fit passer à Sam un scanner et un IRM cérébral qui pour le moment ne montraient rien d'anormal, mais Jack lui ayant dit que Sam s'était tenue les tempes avant de tomber elle restait vigilante.

_Elle avait la sensation de plonger, les bruits lui arrivaient de très loin comme étouffés, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, cependant ses paupières étaient de plomb et elle n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir. Elle flottait dans un bruissement perpétuel dont elle ne pouvait reconnaître aucun son. Ce vacarme était si fort qu'elle s'enfonça avec délice dans la blancheur ouatée et silencieuse de son coma._

Salle de briefing

L 'ambiance était tendue. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, et O'Neill le regard vague faisait un mauvais sort à un trombone égaré sur la table.

Après avoir regardé longuement les participants à cette réunion, Daniel, Teal'c, O' Neill, et Janet, le général Hammond prit la parole.

-Avant de revenir sur les évènements de la matinée, Docteur Frazier, donnez-nous tout d'abord des nouvelles du major.

-Pour vous dire la vérité je suis très inquiète mon Général, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à O'Neill qui ne réagit pas.

-Ses constantes sont stables, on a l'impression que par moment elle va se réveiller, mais elle replonge aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Je viens de lui faire un autre IRM, et j'ai pu constater une activité anormale de d'une partie de son cerveau. Un peu comme une hyperactivité.

Comment expliquez-vous cela docteur ?

-Pour le moment je ne me l'explique pas mais cette activité correspond à au centre de l'audition, de la vision et de la compréhension du langage parlé. Comme si elle recevait constamment des stimulis qui mettraient son cerveau en surcharge. Je crois que cela l'empêche de se réveiller. Mais il faut que je fasse des analyses complémentaires.

Le général se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Si vous me le permettez mon Général, j'aimerais bien retourner près de ma patiente dit Janet en se levant.

-Permission accordée Docteur Frazier.

Le silence pesait de tout son poids, les protagonistes de cette scène ne semblaient pas réagir, tellement cela était dur à entendre.

-Elle est fichue dit O'Neill et c'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute..

-Colonel dit sévèrement le général, à quoi bon vous mettre martel en tête cela n'aidera en rien le major. Maintenant si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé.

Daniel le moins touché des quatre, où celui qui était capable de se reprendre le plus vite expliqua sobrement les évènements très rapides sont Sam avait été la victime.

-Général, je demande l'autorisation de retourner sur la planète pour nous livrer à de nouvelles investigations. O'Neill conclut l'exposé de Daniel par ces mots.

-Il n'en est pas question, tant que nous n'en saurons pas davantage, inutile que vous alliez vous exposer inutilement au danger. Cette chose ou cette lumière pourrait causer d'autres dégâts.

Infirmerie

_Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient des mots, des mots dont elle n'avait aucune idée du sens, des termes médicaux que Janet devait employer. Pourtant Janet au pied de son lit ne disait rien, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et dans un brouillard elle vit le visage de son amie penché sur elle, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas et pourtant les mots étaient là. Ces mots explosaient dans son crâne, c'était insupportable, comme un tourbillon sans fin, et puis des émotions aussi, une foule d'émotions qui la paralysaient, angoisse, terreur, sentiment de perte, souffrance. Tout cela dans un maelström multicolore et sonore insupportable. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, la douleur dans sa tête était infinie. Son cœur rata un battement, puis deux, et à nouveau le gouffre noir._

-On la perd, hurla Janet. Vite le chariot de réanimation, et prenant les palettes,

-Chargez à deux cents,

Le corps de Sam se souleva, le courant électrique fit repartir son cœur qui peu à peu retrouva un rythme normal.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam se réveilla, mais aussitôt elle porta ses mains à ses tempes en hurlant :

-Taisez-vous, que ça s'arrête, pitié…

Janet aussitôt lui fit un calmant et elle s'endormit.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'elle a, à chaque réveil c'est la même chose. Daniel était très inquiet en prononçant ces mots.

_Elle s'éveillait de plus en plus souvent, mais le chaos était toujours là dans son crane. Dès qu'une personne s'approchait d'elle les images, les mots revenaient lancinants comme un récit totalement décousu, une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne, plusieurs histoires qui s'entrecoupaient dans un méli-mélo incompréhensible et déstabilisant. Les visites l'épuisaient, elle ne pouvait pas supporter son amie Janet qui apportait avec elle un flot d'images de souffrance et de mort qui la terrorisait. De temps en temps elle replongeait dans une torpeur qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter._

Les médecins à son chevet ne comprenaient pas. Quand il y avait plusieurs personnes dans sa chambre elle se mettait à hurler, et elle se calmait quand elle était seule.

Un jour Janet fit sortir les infirmières qui travaillaient près de son lit. Sam s'apaisa aussitôt. C'était incompréhensible.

Au général Hammond qui prenait plusieurs fois par jour des nouvelles de Sam, Janet expliqua.

Voyez-vous mon général, il semblerait que le major ne supporte plus personne, elle se met à crier s'il y a plus de deux personnes autour d'elle. Pourtant nous sommes ses amis. Nous ne lui voulons que du bien. Elle semble prise d'une sorte de phobie.

-Vous pensez à une maladie mentale ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général, je n'ai pu faire encore aucun diagnostic, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est très calme quand elle est seule. Je peux l'observer de loin à travers la vitre.

Un nouvel IRM montra que le cerveau de Sam fonctionnait à plus de 30 % de sa capacité ce qui était énorme.

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle écrasa une larme d'un doigt rageur. Quand elle était seule elle se sentait bien. Penser à ses amis la réconfortait, elle les savait très proches d'elle, et même si leur présence lui était devenue insupportable elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais._

Les semaines passaient sans apporter beaucoup d'amélioration. Janet avait fini par interdire toute visite. Elle même et le personnel ne pénétrait dans la chambre qu'une personne à la fois, et le moins longtemps possible. A chaque fois c'était une véritable torture pour Sam, la douleur dans sa tête ne faiblissait pas.

Salle de briefing

-Ce n'est plus possible dit Janet à la réunion qui avait lieu chaque matin, il faut pourtant que je lui parle pour pouvoir la soigner.

Ce fut Teal'c qui trouva la solution :

-Et si vous utilisiez un téléphone Docteur Frazier ?

Le visage de Janet s'éclaira :

-Mais oui, je pourrais lui parler à distance sans que ma présence auprès d'elle la fasse souffrir.

-Il y a mieux encore Docteur Frazier, dit Jonas on pourrait utiliser les téléviseurs internes de la base. Vous pourriez communiquer avec elle depuis votre bureau et le dialogue serait plus facile.

O' Neill se leva si rapidement qu'il envoya valdinguer son fauteuil jusqu'au mur du fond.

-Enfin, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Infirmerie

Pour ne pas fatiguer Sam, Janet lui fit une injection calmante qui la fit plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Pendant ce temps les techniciens s'affairaient autour de son lit pour installer le matériel. Une heure plus tard tout était prêt.

_Elle s'éveilla lentement. Autour d'elle le ronronnement des monitors rompait le silence. Sur l'écran elle vit le visage de Janet. Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux, mais le vacarme ne revint pas. Elle adressa un pauvre sourire à la caméra._

-Bonjour Sam, dit Janet, comment allez vous ce matin ?

Elle n'en dit pas plus de peur de déclencher on ne sait quelle réaction catastrophique.

-Oh Janet ! C'est si bon de vous parler, de vous voir sans cette horrible douleur.

Sam éclata en sanglots.

Janet aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour soulager sa peine. Ce serait pour plus tard.

-Sam, écoutez moi, c'est très important, avez-vous une idée de ce qui vous arrive ?

Sam parla lentement en butant sur les mots :

-C'est très dur Janet dès qu'une personne approche de moi, un tas de choses résonne dans ma tête et cela me donne une terrible migraine. Tout s'embrouille, un affreux vertige me donne la nausée, et j'ai l'impression de sombrer, comme si ma tête allait éclater.

-Essayez de me décrire toutes ses choses que vous ressentez, et comme Sam hésitait,

-c'est important vous savez, pour vous soigner il est indispensable que je comprenne.

-Ce sont des mots, des phrases, des images qui ne m'appartiennent pas, on dirait que la vie des gens qui viennent me voir pénètre dans ma tête. Par exemple quand vous êtes près de moi, dans ce fouillis sonore et coloré je distingue des mots, des images de maladie, je vois des corps souffrants, des cadavres. Si c'est Daniel je revois Sha're , Abydoss, Sarah, et puis beaucoup d' idéogrammes, des hiéroglyphes, des pyramides. En fait je crois que je peux pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens, lire leurs pensées, mais surtout leur souffrance.

J'ai compris en voyant l'infirmière Sheppard qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère. Pourtant personne ne me l'avait dit. Je ressens aussi les sentiments, l'amour, la souffrance, le deuil, et puis toutes ses expériences que nous avons vécues sur tous ces mondes que nous avons visités, les tortures que chacun a subi, j'en ressens les effets, les douleurs. Mais tout cela n'est pas aussi net que ce je viens de vous le dire c'est confus et surtout très mélangé. Et puis je ressens l'angoisse de mes amis, je peux mesurer la puissance et la force qui nous lie. Mais leur peur est trop forte, surtout celle du colonel, la peur des autres est terriblement angoissante.

Janet passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel

-Mon Dieu, Sam vous pouvez lire nos pensées, ressentir nos émotions. Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre présence physique vous est si pénible. Dans un premier temps je vais continuer à vous administrer des calmants, et je crois que nous devrions envisager des méthodes de relaxation, peut-être que Teal'c pourrait nous aider.

-Teal'c ! C'est lui que je supporte le moins, il y a dans son esprit tellement de souffrances, de massacres, de destruction, non Janet c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne pourrais pas.

-Coucou Carter ! Le visage du colonel venait d'apparaître derrière celui de Janet, alors on peut lire les pensées maintenant ? Il va falloir faire très attention, pouvez-vous deviner ce que j'ai mangé ce midi ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage hilare de son colonel. Quel homme merveilleux pensa –t-elle pourtant il devait se sentir responsable de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Mon colonel, je ne ressens les pensées que lorsque les personnes sont à côté de moi.

-Alors rappelez moi de fermer mon esprit quand j'irai vous voir, ajouta –t-il d'un air grave. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'aperçoive que je suis fou d'elle._

Planète P7X568

Pendant toutes ces semaines plusieurs expéditions eurent lieu sur la planète P7X568. Les scientifiques appelés en renfort installèrent de nombreux instruments de mesure et ils se tenaient prêt à enregistrer tout phénomène anormal dans un secteur de 3 mètres autour de la porte, puisque c'était là qu'avait eu lieu l'accident. Il était inutile de laisser des hommes en place en permanence, les instruments pouvaient rester seuls à surveiller le site puisqu' apparemment la planète était inhabitée. La porte était ouverte régulièrement pour relever les mesures enregistrées. La sonde enregistra bien quelques variations atmosphériques, des différences d'intensité électrique, mais rien de significatif pouvant expliquer un tel phénomène.

Puis un jour on eut l'idée de creuser autour de la porte et là on découvrit de nombreux vestiges enterrés. Une cavité s'ouvrait avec un escalier descendant au cœur de la montagne. Daniel s'aventura le premier et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Les murs de la grotte étaient littéralement couverts d'inscriptions qu'il s'empressa d'essayer de traduire.

-Jack, je crois que je devrais rester ici un moment. Il y a peut-être la clé de la maladie de Sam.

-Combien de temps 1 heure, ou deux peut-être ajouta –t-il en voyant l'air ébahi de Daniel.

-Je dirais une journée ou deux , hésitant un peu : peut –être trois ?

A son grand étonnement le colonel approuva :

-Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, avez-vous besoin de l'aide de Jonas ?

-Oui, il me sera très utile, il y a là des symboles goa'uld sur lesquels j'hésite un peu.

Laissant là le docteur Jackson et Jonas au fond de la caverne, O'Neill remonta et

appela le général Hammond.

-Mon général il nous faut plus de temps, nous avons découvert un souterrain menant à une grotte immense, Daniel parle de deux ou trois jours pour traduire les textes inscrits.

-C'est d'accord colonel vous avez 72 heures. Bonne chance !

Pendant que Daniel et Jonas suaient sur les hiéroglyphes O' Neill s'éloigna de la porte et entreprit d'inspecter les environs. C'était toujours le même paysage uniformément rougeâtre avec du sable et des pierres, et encore du sable et des pierres.

Infirmerie

Toujours par l'intermédiaire de la télévision Teal'c expliqua à Carter les bases de la méditation. Comment ralentir les battements de son cœur, comment respirer, comment faire le vide dans sa tête afin de mieux ordonner ses pensées. Si elle ne pouvait éviter de recevoir les pensées et les sensations des autres au moins que ce soit supportable.

Planète P7X568

Daniel et Jonas ne perdaient pas leur temps sur la planète, ils avaient traduit une phrase qui leur paraissait importante :

« Celui qui se tiendra dans le cercle de pierres aura la puissance et dominera les autres … »

-Je pense qu'il s'agit du mot « hommes » ou « êtres vivants », ou « races » qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Jackson ?

-Certainement mais c'est le mot « puissance » qui ne me paraît pas exact, voyez vous ce symbole il me semble que ce serait plutôt « connaissance » mais de toute façon je ne vois pas où cela nous mène. Dans cette grotte il n'y a rien qui puisse évoquer un cercle de pierre.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt du shapaï dont il est question ?

C'est possible mais la partie de la phrase « dans le cercle de pierres » me paraît très juste. Je penserais plutôt à un cercle dessiné sur le sol.

-Et si nous remontions examiner le sol autour de l'anneau ?

O'Neill faisait les cent pas au pied de la colline quand il aperçut Jonas et Daniel sortant des entrailles de la terre. Ils étaient recouverts de cette poussière rouge qui s'infiltrait dans les moindres recoins.

Il remonta rapidement et en arrivant à leur hauteur il les vit le nez au raz du sol comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Vous avez perdu votre boussole Dany Boy ?

Daniel et Jonas ne l'entendirent même pas , ils scrutaient attentivement le sol à l'endroit où Sam avait été frappée par la lumière. En nettoyant les tonnes de poussière accumulées depuis des siècles ils découvrirent ce qu'ils cherchaient, un cercle de pierre dessiné sur le sol, c'était un cercle moins parfait que celui des anneaux. Il était constitué de petites pierres rondes profondément enfoncées dans le sable, son diamètre était d'environ 50 cm, et au centre il y avait une dalle avec des inscriptions. Ils se mirent tout de suite au travail mais butèrent sur plusieurs mots. Daniel photographia la dalle et se promit de continuer la traduction, une fois retournés à la base.

Sam s'était tenue sans le savoir au centre du cercle de pierre .

Infirmerie

_Elle respirait profondément comme Teal'c le lui avait enseigné. Il était tout près d'elle assis en profonde méditation au milieu des flammes de dizaines de bougies. En état de kel'no'rim, il envoyait à Sam des pensées de paix, de joie, de calme intérieur. Elle s'en imprégnait et les absorbait comme une éponge,_ _elle s'en nourrissait, buvait à cette source de fraîcheur. Et quand Teal'c sortit de l'état de Kel'no'rim, elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Tout son être était en paix._

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle vit le jaffa à ses côtés elle eut un mouvement de recul, et maîtrisa son chaos intérieur, d'un simple et ample mouvement respiratoire. _

Cette séance marquait la fin d'un traitement qui avait duré plusieurs semaines. Pendant ce temps SG1 avait recommencé les missions vers d'autres planètes.

Janet déclara que Sam pouvait recevoir des visites mais une personne à la fois et pas trop longtemps.

Ce fut le colonel qui commença. Aussitôt Sam fut remplie d'un immense amour dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Elle en fut éblouie, mais ne lutta pas, c'était si agréable !

-Alors major, on se fait encore remarquer !

O'Neill avait dit cette phrase bêtement comme pour cacher sa gêne, mais Sam ne fut pas dupe.

-N'oubliez pas mon colonel que je peux lire dans vos pensées.

Il eut un petit rire gêné

-Et qu'avez –vous lu demanda –t-il par défi ?

Sam rougit violemment et ne répondit pas

Le silence embarrassé se prolongea un peu.

Puis Sam reprit son assurance :

-Alors mon colonel, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur P7X568 ?

La phrase de Sam fit mal à Jack, _elle sait que je l'aime et elle me dit mon colonel, cela veut dire qu'elle ne m' aime pas._

A peine avait-il pensé sa phrase que Sam sourit :

-Vous savez mon colonel il va me falloir du temps. Tout cela est très nouveau pour moi et déstabilisant. Grâce à Teal'c j'y vois un peu plus clair, mais le problème n'est pas résolu, je n'arrive pas à tout contrôler.

Sans rien dire Jack prit la main de Sam dans la sienne sans dire un mot. En fait le colonel O' Neill était complètement dépassé par la situation, l'humour dont il se servait pour cacher ses sentiments n'avait plus cours maintenant, avec Sam c'était inutile. Elle avait la clairvoyance totale. Il ne lui restait plus que le silence ou mettre ses paroles en accord avec ses pensées. Les nouveaux pouvoirs de Sam exigeaient la vérité. Le moindre petit mensonge pouvait être décelé. C'était un pouvoir terrifiant qu'elle possédait sur les autres, pauvres mortels.

Salle de briefing

-Vous savez mon général, nous avons trouvé et terminé la traduction de la phrase qui nous paraît essentielle pour comprendre la situation. Daniel se penchait vers ses notes :

« Celui qui se tiendra au centre du cercle de pierre aura la clairvoyance et dominera les autres races. » D'après la langue utilisée ce serait originaire des « Anciens ».

-Mais avez-vous trouvé le moyen de guérir Sam ? si on peut employer ce mot, car ce n'est pas une maladie.

-Malheureusement non, il me semble que ce « cadeau » soit définitif.

Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Frazier ?

-Cela ne présente plus un danger immédiat maintenant que le major Carter a appris à discipliner ses pensées. A plus long terme je ne sais pas. Cependant le dernier IRM montre que l'activité cérébrale de Sam tend à diminuer. Les effets ne sont peut-être pas durables.

Au même moment Sam et le colonel franchirent la porte et vinrent s'installer à leur place habituelle.

-Sam j'étais en train d'expliquer

-je sais coupa Sam d'un ton sec. Et elle ajouta en regardant le général.

-Mon général je demande l'autorisation de reprendre du service, je crois que mes nouvelles facultés seraient très utiles quand nous rencontrons des peuples inconnus.

-Docteur ?

-Je pense que c'est possible en commençant par des missions très courtes et si le major prend soin de pratiquer 2 fois par jour une relaxation profonde.

Sam sourit en regardant Teal'c :

-J'ai un excellent professeur,

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

O'Neill prenait bien soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Il se sentait très gêné et pour une fois ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

L'exploration sur P7X568 reprit, les traductions de tous les écrits n'étaient pas terminées.

Planète P7X568

Le vent soufflait toujours sur la planète, un vent de sable brûlant qui envahissait tout, recouvrait le sol, et cachait les aspérités du terrain. Le cercle de pierres était invisible et au centre les inscriptions qu'ils n'avaient pas su traduire se dissimulaient sous une épaisse couche de sable.

« Dans le cercle de pierres n'y retourne pas une seconde fois sans risque pour ta vie »

_Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de voir le rayon lumineux qu'elle s'écroulait…_

FIN

10


End file.
